Backwards and Forwards
Bash and Dash, the Misty Island Twins, enjoy working together. They biff and bash log trucks all day long with Ferdinand. One day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived on a Pump Wagon to see them. "Bash and Dash, I want you to take some Jobi Logs to the Warf. Mr. Percival needs them for many reasons." Bash and Dash were pleased. Thomas had told them stories about the Warf and the Narrow Gauge Engines. "Make sure you keep things running smoothly here Ferdinand...." started Bash. "....Cause Ol Weezy and Hee Haw sure are wild!" finnished Dash. "Don't Worry, I'll make sure everything is RIGHT!" said the Big Logging Loco. Bash and Dash set off for the Warf with their boilers bubbling all the way. When they got there, they were impressed. "Wow, Look how small they are!" "They're small, but they sure are really useful." said a voice. The twins looked up. "I'm Colin the Crane. You must be Bash and Dash. Thomas told me about you." Then, something caught Dash's eye. "Hey Bash, look at that!" Mighty Mac had pulled up to collect the wood." "What happend to you?" asked the twins. "What do you mean?" asked Mighty. "You two are...." "....stuck together." Mac laughed. "We were built that way!" he said. The Twins were impressed. "We should act like them on the way home. We can confuse Ferdinand!" whispered Dash. So Dash found a turntable and coupled up to Bash facing away from him and the set off for Misty Island. When they arived, Ferdinand was confused. He could only see Bash. "Where's Dash?" "Oh No! That silly engine must have forgot we were leaving." said Bash, jokingly. He puffed off to the shed. When he passed Ferdinand, Dash (Still Facing Behind) smiled. Ferdinand gasped. When the sun came up next morring, Bash was fealing bright and cheerful but Dash was still asleep. "WAKE UP!" tooted Bash was a long blast of his whistle. Dash shot awake! "Is the sun up?" he asked. "Yep! Time to get to work!" Dash frowned. "We always watch the sunrise together!" "Well it's not my faul you want to stay back there facing away from me!" Bash snapped back. For the rest of the day, the Logging Twins would only talk to Ferdinand and any other engine that came to Misty Island. Dash tried to jiggle the coupling of the log truck Bash was "pulling" and Bash tried to do the same thing. Ferdinand didn't know what to do!" Later that day, James arived to collect logs. "What's wrong Ferdinand?" he asked. "Bash and Dash are fighting and I don't know how to brake it up." James was not sure. Then, the twins came down the Shake Shake Bridge. The Bridge was starting to finally give way. Suddenly, IT SNAPPED! Dash's coupling was undone and he hang dangrously over the edge but Bash kept on puffing. "HELP!" called Dash. "I'm not saving him!" said Bash. James and Ferdinand looked worried. "I think that if we go on it, it will give way!" cried James. "That's Right!" agreed Ferdinand. "You must save him Bash!" So Bash did so, It took a lot of work but soon Dash was saved. "I'm sorry we got into that fight." Dash said. "So am I." Bash told him. The two logging twins are now happy to work together and the next morring, like always, they watched the sunrise!